


Home Visit

by solohux



Series: Paul Sevier / Monty Schafer [2]
Category: American Made (2017), Midnight Special (2016), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: After a long day at work, Paul comes home to find that there's an intruder in his apartment, a visitor who's been looking through Paul's personal items.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Monty Schafer/Paul Sevier
Series: Paul Sevier / Monty Schafer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725241
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Home Visit

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the little Ponty ship! I've had a few people asking me about fics for this ship and how there aren't many on AO3 so I'm going to be uploading my tumblr ficlets here so more people can find them & share the Ponty love!
> 
> For those unaware of these adjacent characters, here's a little bit of an introduction.
> 
> \--> Paul is Paul Sevier, played by Adam, in ‘Midnight Special’. He works for the FBI, he’s super clever and comes across a little shy and awkward and definitely has the ‘follow your heart’ sorta vibe.
> 
> \--> Monty is Monty Schafer, played by Domhnall, in ‘American Made’. He’s CIA but he’s corrupt, smuggling illegal drugs and weapons on the side but still sees it as ‘working for the good guys’ so he’s definitely overconfident and unafraid to overstep boundaries.

It’s been a long, taxing day of staring at his computer screen, flicking through papers, adding to his notes and repeat, repeat, repeat for Paul. As he makes his way up the flights of stairs to his apartment with his books and papers in his arms, he can’t wait to dump everything on his desk and get into his bed. Everything can wait until tomorrow.

His feet ache, his eyes sting underneath his glasses with tiredness and his back has even begun to twinge, likely from the hunched position he’s taken to whilst sitting in at his desk.

By the time he reaches the fifth floor, he’s ready to collapse with exhaustion but he’s able to conjure enough energy to fumble around in his pocket for his keys and unlocks the door to take one final, tired step inside his apartment, breathing a heavy sigh of relief.

“You’re late.” A familiar voice startles him—Paul jumps, gasps, and drops his books to the floor, papers spreading across the room messily, landing everywhere.

“M-Monty,” Paul says, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “Why are you–? How did you–?”

Monty Schafer is draped across Paul’s couch, knees wide open making the seams of his trousers strain, and it takes all of Paul’s energy to forbid his eyes from staring at the bulge at the front of his brown pants.

Paul drops to his knees, picking his papers up hurriedly but stops suddenly when Monty is in front of him grabbing his wrists, bringing Paul’s soft gaze up to meet his.

“I missed you, Sevier,” Monty whispers. “Missed those lips. So I thought I’d drop in and see you.”

“How did you get in here? I’ve got the only key–!”

“Babe. When you’re above the law, locked doors aren’t a problem,” Monty chews his gum, smiling. “But you probably shouldn’t leave your bedroom window open. Anyone could just sneak in and find your hidden stash of gay pornographic magazines hidden in the back of your closet.”

Paul’s blush spreads across the entirely of his skin faster than a wildfire devouring the landscape.

“T-those aren’t mine!”

Monty chuckles, “Sure they aren’t. I mean, anyone could have an obsession with redheads.”

Paul covers his mouth at Monty mentioning the appearance of his favourite pornstars.

“It’s not–”

“Tall, ginger men with chiselled faces and thick beards topping the fuck outta shy brunettes.” Monty bites his lip. Paul shakes. “Anything you’d like to tell me, Sevier? Or shall I just tell you of my conclusion?”

“I…” Paul swallows hard and closes his eyes. “I can’t stop thinking about you. About how you made me feel so good when you touched me. And you’re so bad. I shouldn’t want you but I do, fuck, I do, I do–”

“Hush, baby,” Monty whispers, and Paul immediately falls silent. “I’m here now. I’m gonna take good care of you.”

“Yes, yes, please.”

When Monty kisses him this time, Paul knows that he’s truly lost to his desires, he’s walked right into Monty’s corrupt palm and made his bed.

And now, as Monty bites Paul’s lip, all that’s left to do is lie in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Ponty and more of the Adjacent ships! My tumblr is @solohux


End file.
